MEIKO
MEIKO is a Vocaloid DTM (Desktop Music) software created by Crypton Future Media and she utilizes the older Vocaloid engine developed by YAMAHA. Her voice is based on a Japanese female singer Meiko Haigō (拝郷 メイコ, Haigō Meiko)http://www.haigoumeiko.net/ Meiko Haigou's official web site, which is steady, straightforward, and suitable for any musical genre. History Crypton placed this product on the market with a box art which depicted Meiko in anime form. This character had nothing to do with the singer's image, but her appearance appealed to the mainstream audience and the software sold well. The success of this marketing strategy influenced the development and art style of other Vocaloids such as Kaito and Miku Hatsune. Usage for Music Until Luka appeared, she was also the most mature sounding of the Japanese voicebanks. She is fit to sing anything from pop, rock, jazz, R & B to children's songs. Vocaloid digital sound is still heard in her voiebank and editing may be needed, although it is less apparent in Meiko then Lola's. Her overall tone of voice is more fluid, lacking the flatness of eariler Vocaloids, placing her between Miriam's lighter voice and Lola's mature tone. A Japanese electropop-artist Susumu Hirasawa used Vocaloid Meiko in the original soundtrack of "Paprika" by Satoshi Kon. Notable Meiko songs :At least there are 7,000 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 6,000 videos on Youtube which are related to MEIKO. http://www.nicovideo.jp/search/MEIKO http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=MEIKO+vocaloid&aq=f :More than 40 of her songs were inducted into Vocaloid's Hall of Fame on Nico Nico Douga (exceeded 100,000 views) & recorded in 2,000 mylists at lowest on Nico. :Youtube Playlist Various feelings Original music and lyrics by shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Go Forward Original music and lyrics by shu-tP *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Change me Original music and lyrics by shu-tP *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 安常処順 / Anjou Shojun (In a Comfortable and Peaceful Life) Original music and lyrics by shu-tP *Nico broadcast Original video *Nico broadcast Fanmade PV by Karakoro *Youtube broadcastFanmade PV by Karakoro The music was written in the image of the music by a Japanese music group Himekami. The lyrics do not carry any meanings. The thought to tell Original music and lyrics by shu-tP *Nico broadcast Original video *Youtube broadcast Original video *Nico broadcast Fanmade PV by Sasaki *Youtube broadcast Fanmade PV by Sasaki with English subs This is a song of telling love.The song of repeatedly telling love that lasts forever to the one she loves and encouraging him/her that they can overcome everything, no matter what happens. One of the Fanmade PVs shows a fanmade story of a girl (Meiko) and her friend who were a man and a woman and fell in love each other in their previous lives with the PV creator's own interpretation. Meiko realised that the friend also had memories from her past life but after that they met a teacher, who closely resembled Meiko in her past life, and her friend was soon attracted to him. Meiko struggled with the love she had that can never be true because she was now a girl. When they were about to get married, Meiko went up to her friend to congratulate her, holding onto a bunch of dandelions, which striked her that Meiko was actually the one she was looking for. She burst in tears and Meiko smilingly consoled her. Cradle Of Destiny Original music and lyrics by kaya, arrangement and vocal editing by shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 黄泉桜 / Yomi-zakura (Cherry Tree of The Nether World) Original music and lyrics by hinayukki "aka" Shigotoshite-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast This is a requiem for the bereaved and the departed souls sung by a cherry tree seeing off them which are to leave for the nether world. 七つの鐘 / Nanatsu no Kane (Seven Bells) Original music and lyrics by ShigotoshiteP *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 道徳の樹海 / Doutoku no Jukai (Sea of Trees of Morality) Music by OPA, lyrics by Asaki No'9, illustrated by Shibashon-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast 鬼を愛する人 / Oni wo Aisuru Hiro (The One Who Is in Love with an Ogre) Original music and guitar by OPA and lyrics by Asaki No'9 *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 忘却心中 / Boukyaku shinjyuu (Lovers Suicide in Oblivion) Original music written, voice edited, guitar played by OPA, lyrics by Asaki No'9 *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 千秋一夜 完全版/ Sennshuu Ichiya Kanzen-ban (One Thousand Autumns One Night Final-Edition) Original music and lyrics by Natsumi-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast INTERMISSION Original music and lyrics by yanagi-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast スズメノナミダ / Suzume no Namida (Tears of a Sparrow) Original music by Peperon-P and lyrics by Asaki No'9 *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 金の入り日に手風琴 / Kin no Iribi ni Tebuukin (Accordion at the Golden Sunset) Original music and lyrics by ■P, back chorus by Kaito *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Meiko sings what she has lost and wonders about in the town of shadow picture, holding a accordion at sunset. ピアノ×フォルテ×スキャンダル (Piano×Forte×Scandal) Original music and lyrics by OSTER-project *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast アンインストール VOCALOID MEIKO ver. (Uninstall VOCALOID MEIKO ver.) Original music & lyrics written and sung by Tomoaki Ishikawa MEIKO's cover by Bokanushi *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Bad Apple!! Original music by Zun, lyrics by Haruka MEIKO's cover by IGASIO *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 復讐の娘/ Fukushuu no Musume (Daughter of Vengeance) Original song and lyrics by Akuno-P Lyrics arranged by Misakiya Meiko's voice edit by Piihyara-P *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 【MEIKO】めいこめいこにしてあげる♥【してやんよ】/【MEIKO】Meiko Meiko ni Shiteageru♥【Shiteyannyo】 Originally sung by Miku Hatsune Original song and lyrics by ika MEIKO’s cover and lyric arranged by Bokanushi *Nico Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 恋は戦争 / Koi wa Sensou (Love is War) Originally sung by Miku Hatsune Original song and lyrics by supercell MEIKO’s cover by Radorora-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Trivia *Meiko and Kaito are often referred to as "Nenchou-gumi" (年長組, The Seniors) compared to Vocaloid 2. *One Cup Ozeki (a sake widely available through vending machines) often serves as her character item in some videos. Gallery 2009-07-02-175143.jpeg|Meiko in Project Diva df361e0db60e4ce7e497a34948b78021.jpg|Art by KEI, desingner of the Vocaloid2 characters. 09275f789f9099819626cb7706ced642.jpg|Daigomans interpretation of older Meiko Nendo Petit Vocaloids Prev 6.jpg|Sakine Meiko and Meiko Nendroid Petit See Also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Meiko References Category:Vocaloid